Portable electronic devices such as a smartphone, a mobile device, and a tablet provide a user with various functions. The portable electronic devices have been rapidly supplied to consumers. In addition, a demand of a user for the portable electronic device has been diversified. Accordingly, functions that the portable electronic device has to support have increased.
One of the functions that the electronic device may support is a payment function through magnetic secure transmission (MST). The MST-based payment function replaces an existing card-type payment means and provides the user with the payment function directly through a portable electronic device. For this reason, electronic devices with the payment function are increasing.
The area of a portable electronic device may be limited due to a device characteristic. As such, there may be a limitation on mounting various functions desired by users on the portable electronic device. Also, the capacity of a battery included in the portable electronic device may also be limited due to the limited area.